The present invention is directed generally to a light table and, in particular, to a collapsible light table including horizontal and vertical surfaces with grids for use in teaching geometric principles to students.
Although we live in a three-dimensional world, students are formally taught the geometry of two-dimensional space. As an instructional tool, the Cartesian chalkboard is limited in that only two-dimensional objects are easily represented. A problem is posed when the teacher wants to represent three-dimensional objects such as a sphere, cube or pyramid which are often distorted on two-dimensional surfaces.
With the ever increasing importance of teaching students appropriate mathematical principles, including geometric applications, it is essential that appropriate teaching tools be developed and utilized. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a light table which readily assists in the teaching of three-dimensional geometric applications.